Boj's Return
by CryxMasterMind729
Summary: Timdis Vulshok, a planeswalker from New Phyrexia, is on a mission; find a cure for his condition so he can once again return to the love of his life. Unfortunately, the one person he believes capable to help him has disappeared. During his hunt for Percy, He uncovers a larger plot is a foot and must save not just himself, but the entire universe.
1. Chapter 1

Percy inched forward, hiding behind a tree as he approached the enemy base. There were a few sentries guarding the flag that was hammered into the trunk of another tree. They were staring intensely into the woods, searching for enemy campers like Percy, but they couldn't see him. He was sure of it.  
He uncorked a water bottle that he carried with him, wishing he had more. There wasn't much water for him to work with, but the creek was too far away to use. So he had a small amount of water to take out three sentries.  
He willed all the water to come out of the bottle and hang above his hand. It was smaller than he'd hoped, but hopefully it would be enough. He willed it to shoot towards one of the sentries. He made it almost solid, and it hit the first sentry with the force of a cannonball. The sentry was knocked to the ground, and the other two ran towards him, not knowing that they were next. Percy had the ball of water boomerang back around and take them both out with a knock to the head. He then pulled the water back into the bottle and capped it.  
Percy checked all three of them and was relieved to find they were only unconscious. He wasn't completely sure how hard he had hit them.  
Smiling, he ran to the flag and pulled on it with both hands. The flag didn't move.  
Frowning, he pulled harder. The tree shuddered, causing an invisible dryad to grunt in pain, but the flag remained stuck. Looking down at the base, Percy scowled at the small Celestial bronze clamps keeping the pole inside the trunk.  
"Gods take the Hephaestus cabin!" He thought. Magic items were allowed, but this was unsportsmanlike. Thalia would not have approved.  
He took Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it. The bronze sword sprang out, glowing in the night. He began hacking desperately at the clamps. The other team would eventually come back to check on its sentries, and Percy would be trapped.  
"Perseus", something seemed to whisper to him out of nowhere. He whirled around, looking for the source, but he couldn't see anything. Percy shrugged, turning back to the tree. It was most likely a prankster dryad anyway.  
Something touched him.  
He jumped, swinging his sword behind him in a long swing. There was nothing there. Wait, yes there was.  
A shadowy, ethereal being floated in front of him. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before; it seemed to be made of something more dense than mist, but less dense than smoke. It had bright blue eyes, two shadowy arms, and a wispy, non-concrete lower body.  
"What are you?" He asked warily.  
The shadow blinked once. "The Multiverse calls, Perseus. Come with me." It flew off into the forest.  
Forgetting all about the flag, Percy ran off in pursuit of the shadow. He got closer and closer, almost close enough to touch it.  
He suddenly felt a strange pressure on his mind. Like something was squeezing his consciousness out of his brain. He collapsed to the ground, holding his head in a vain effort to stop the pain. He didn't even feel a person crouch down, place their hand on his shoulder, and start chanting. He only felt pain and a strange folding sensation as he vanished from the forest.

* * *

Hope you folks enjoyed that intro! By the way, all characters involved, and worlds, save Julna Buras, Timdis Vulshok, and Boj the Unlimited (Introduced later on) are not owned by me or Umbreomancer. On that note, I have Umbreomancer to thank for this intro! Read, rate and Review! Flames can, and WILL, be used to roast marshmallows! Have a Good Day!


	2. Chapter 2

He dropped from above, slammed against the field over Camp Half-Blood, and slid along it to the ground. It was almost comical, until he stood up and the campers realized that he wasn't a "he". "He" was an it, a monster standing eight feet tall with a spiny ridge along his fore arms and spine. No face was actually visible, only a solid faceplate with a gaping mouth dripping acidic spittle. The skin was a coppery green, as if made of metal and rusted. It charged the barrier, the spittle splashing across it first, and the creature crashed through. The campers, led by Clarice, threw spears at it, trying to slow it down. The spears struck and bounced off or shattered against it's hide. It bellowed and ripped a tree out the ground, swinging it like a club. Several campers went flying while others scurried out of reach. Clarice charged it, a sword in hand and attempted to slash at it's arm. The blade, made from celestial bronze, struck and bounced off, just before the creature swung again. The tree hit Clarice hard enough to throw her through the air and knock her out.

The creature dropped the tree, bellowed again, then took off, barging through the lunch hall, several cabins, and the forest. All attempts to stop it failed, arrows, spears, and swords bouncing off the hide. It eventually found itself at the edge of the lake, and stopped. It seemed to stare at it's reflection for a moment before bellowing again, a low mournful bellow. It fell to its knees, holding its hands to its face as if crying. After a moment, the creature simply slumped over, tired and exhausted. The campers surrounded the unconscious beast and watched the beast shrink and change. The spines receded into its back and forearms, the faceplate disappeared, and it shrank to six feet tall, curled in on himself. Little covered his body, save a loin cloth. Tanned skin stretched over well defined muscles. Long black hair fanned out on the ground behind him. Chiron cantered over, and inspected the man now lying on the beach. He nodded after a moment and several campers lifted the man and carried him to the Manor.

* * *

Timdis lay on a bed, shaking and shivering, before suddenly jolting upright with a gasp. He looked around the unfamiliar room, wondering where he was before noticing an old man sitting in a wheel chair in a corner. He stood up slowly, barely aware of the fact that he was all but naked, and approached the old man.

"Where am I?" He demanded. The old man simply stared at him for a moment before answering. "What happened?"

"Camp Half-Blood." He said before wheeling out of the room. "As for what happened, maybe YOU can enlighten US." Timdis followed, walking silently down the darkened hallway. "We must ask if you have left such trails of destruction before." The Old Man stated before opening a window to the outside. Timdis stared at the damage, knowing he caused the trouble but not able to remember. The Hermes Cabin, Hephaestus Cabin, and Aphrodite Cabin where all demolished. The Lunch Hall was trashed, tables and chairs reduced to tinder and the hall itself, barely staying upright. Timdis watched in horror as several young men carried little kids away, each one dead or dying.

"Unfortunatly, yes, I have." He answered, turning away from the window. "But I came here looking for Percy Jackson."

"He is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean by GONE?"

"As in, he is not with us and we can not find him. He disappeared several days ago during a game of Capture the Flag." Timdis stomped down the hall, and turned back to the old man.

"Be ready to show me where in one hour."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your majesty!" the soldier yelled as he ran into the throne room, "Impa has arrived!"  
Zelda sat up on her throne, as a queen should. "Why have you not let her in? Should the queen's nursemaid not gain immediate entry?" She asked, hiding her annoyance. Three days without any news and they didn't let the Sage of Shadow in as soon as they saw her.  
The soldier bowed in embarrassment and dashed out. Zelda sighed. She needed information about the Shadow Temple. Link had gone inside three days ago and hadn't been heard of since. She was worried. They had gotten reports of strange creatures once again infesting it. There was no sign of Bongo-bongo or his minions; it was something entirely new.  
The door opened again and Impa walked in, looking the slightest bit indignant. "I hope that all this security wasn't placed on account of me," she said, "If I recall, you're the one who used a Sheikah as a disguise."  
Zelda laughed a bit, grateful for the small amount of tension released in the room. "You haven't heard?" she asked, seriousness returning, "The Shadow Temple has been infested again."  
Impa's face darkened. "I suppose you sent the Hero of Time to investigate?"  
"Yes, I sent Link. You were out conversing with Nabooru in Gerudo Desert; whom else was I supposed to send? Dark creatures are in there; what better person to send than the one who awakened you as a Sage?"  
Impa nodded. "So why have you called me?"  
Zelda sighed again, biting back tears. "Link has disappeared. I can still sense the Triforce inside the temple, but I suspect he's trapped in there. I don't have the third Triforce to help me, so I need the Sage of Shadow."  
Impa looked at Zelda, her expression unreadable. "Alright," she said, "Let's go find him."

Link struggled against the chains that ensnared him. The shades around him snickered at his pathetic attempts to break them. "You're wasting your time," the unknown man said from outside the cell, "Those chains aren't corporeal, and you have no magical items to break chains of shadow. That triangle thing on your hand won't help."  
"I DON'T CARE," Link grunted, "I will find a way to get out of these." If he could just reach the Master Sword… For some reason, the man hadn't taken it. Did he truly not understand its power?  
The man laughed. "I don't think so. Unfortunately, you pose a problem to me. I cannot take you by force, due to those triangles. I require you, but you must allow me to take you. So you shall stay here until you agree."  
"I will NEVER agree," Link shouted, "And you should beware; Queen Zelda will be here soon, and she will liberate me. You might as well release me now."  
The man chuckled. "Think again. If they-" He stopped, as they both heard something. Two people were walking on the floor above them. Link could just hear it through the stone.  
"There you are," he said triumphantly, "Zelda and someone else have come to help me. ZELDA! I'M HERE!"  
The man said a word, and Link's voice was immediately stopped. Too late.  
A flash of green light, and Link could just make out Zelda and who looked like Impa through the window.  
The man growled in frustration.  
"Let him go!" Zelda said forcefully.  
"Never!" He called someone named "Veltaring" and said, "Take the Queen."  
Zelda gasped, but held her ground. Link could see a blue glow, most likely Nayru's Love, coming through the window. Suddenly, a flash of darker blue and some star-like sparkles filled the room, and the man disappeared. He could hear Impa and Zelda desperately fighting, but something had changed. A larger shade burst through the door holding them both. A stream of starry energy emanated from him and turned back into the unknown man. Link still couldn't see his face.  
"Now," the man said, sounding exhausted, "Let's try this again. You allow me to take you, or these two become the first to test out the maze I have created in the bottom of this temple. Your choice."  
Link looked into Zelda's eyes. She was pleading that he not do it, but Link knew that there was no choice. He had promised Impa that he would protect Zelda.  
"You may take me wherever you wish," he said, resigned.  
The man smiled. "Thank you." The shade dropped the women, but kept a close watch on them in case they tried anything else. The man stepped forward and laid a hand on Link's shoulder. He began chanting in a language that Link had never heard. Something began to glow blue.  
Link felt a strange, folding sensation, then he, the man, and the shades disappeared.

* * *

Hope you folks enjoyed that intro! By the way, all characters involved, and worlds, save Julna Buras, Timdis Vulshok, and Boj the Unlimited (Introduced later on) are not owned by me or Umbreomancer. On that note, I have Umbreomancer to thank for this intro! Read, rate and Review! Flames can, and WILL, be used to roast marshmallows! Have a Good Day!


	4. Chapter 4

Timdis stood in his room for a moment when a woman walked in on him, carrying a pile of clothes.

"Here you are, sir." She said, offering him the pile. He nodded his thanks as he silently took the clothes. She quickly left, allowing him the privacy to get dressed. He was surprised it was all cloth. The shirt was black, with a hooded head wearing a bandana across the mouth. Beside it was the words "Metallica Through The Never" and it was all circled with a red lightning bolt across it all. The pants were weird. He wondered what the material was and why it would come already used. It was a rough blue material, which he found surprisingly sturdy. The socks he knew and the boots, though he wasn't used to the construction.

"Odd clothing." He muttered as he glanced in the mirror. He was used to wearing trousers and an open shirt with a hooded cloak over it all. With a whip on his hip and quiver of arrows on his back, he was a feared hunter and tamer. He stood for a moment, thoughts whirling through his head.

* * *

He lay in bed, his beautiful lover beside him. The sheets of the bed covered them both, her head resting on his shoulder with her hand on his chest. He curls his arm around her shoulders, rubbing them softly. She smiled in her sleep, snuggling up closer to his side. He smiled down on her and kissed the top of her head gently. She stirred slowly before looking up at him.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered. She smiled again and gently pressed her lips to his.

"Morning handsome." She replied after the kiss. Her hand trailed down his stomach and he caught it in his free hand just before it went too far. She gave him a pouting look, her lower lip thrust out. He Laughed but didn't let her hand go.

"Not this time, darling."

* * *

Timdis shook his head, forcing the memory back down. He left her to protect her, save her. It hurt him to, but it's what he had to do. That's when he noticed the old man just outside the door to his room. "What is it?"

"You wish to see the sight?" The old man asked. Timdis sighed after a moment. "Then follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo ho ho, and a Pirate's life for me! Hey guys, I'm BAAAAACK! That's right, it's another chapter in that four way CROSSOVER! So, again, the character's involved are not owned by me, save Timdis Vulshok, one of two brain babies I have come to love with all my heart! Well, enjoy the show!**

* * *

Timdis followed the old man, who turned out to be a centaur, through the camp. Timdis watched young men and women practicing with swords and armor, riding Pegusi, and running about having a good time. Dryads lounged around trees, Nerieds jumped out of the water with dazzling acrobatics. One girl, whose face looked vaguely familiar, limped by on a crutch. Timdis muttered a quick spell under his breath, and let a fine dust trail float through the air and connect her ankle to his hand. The Dust swirled around her for a moment, confusing her, before settling to the ground as Timdis lowered his hand. She looked around and took a step forward, then looked up in surprise just before discarding the crutch. Timdis quickly followed the centaur through to the woods.

"In here." He stated, before continuing along a path.

"What's your name?" I ask as I followed him. He looked down at me for a moment, his face a mask of uncertainty.

"Chiron." He answered after a moment. "Your's?"

"Timdis Vulshok." They soon got to an open clearing. A single tree stood opposite them, a flag still nailed to the tree. "Capture the Flag?"

"Yes. He disappeared during our last session. No one knows how or why." Timdis glanced around for a moment, studying the clearing. He noticed several small paths leading out away from the clearing, as well as a new one, made just hours ago. "How long ago did he disappear?" He asked Chiron.

"Mere hours before your arrival." Chiron seemed to pause for a moment, as if considering his choice of words carefully. "Tell me, Timdis, what was that creature you became?" Timdis stood silent for a moment, then looked over at Chiron.

"You don't want to know. Percy went this way." TImdis pointed down the newly made path, then followed it to another clearing that was still untouched. "He disappeared in here." He got down close to the ground, pressing his ear against the soil, as if listening to the earth itself. "I hear many things, including a deep lumbering voice. Be careful of the Earth when enemies must become friends." He stated after a moment. Timdis slowly shook his head as he stood back up. "The mana screams in this spot, there was foreign mana here. I cannot pinpoint it though. It's almost as if it's new, undiscovered and unused. But I can track it. Where are my weapons?" Timdis asked.

"You arrived with none." Chiron looked a little sad for a moment, upset by what Timdis had said. "So Percy is no longer with us?"

"No, he is not dead, but it is too hard to explain." Timdis shook his, glancing around the clearing once more. "Can someone here make a bow and arrows? And a whip? I have the spells needed to enchant them all. Well, all i need them to make is the bow and quiver. Arrows won't be needed." Chiron nodded after a moment, then gestured for Timdis to follow him.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed that chapter! Next one will be posted as soon as Umbreomancer approves of it! Remember; Read, Rate, Reply, and Share! Flames can, and will, be used by pyromancers to roast all in their way. Thank you and have a NICE DAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOWDY FOLKS! That's right, I'm back again. Umbreomancer just got back to me about the next chapter(s) so here you go!**

**And, per site rules, here the disclaimer: We do not own anything save Julna Buras and Timdis Vulshok. They we own. Bodies and everything. Have a good day!**

* * *

I followed Chiron back out of the clearing, pulling on the strange mana I picked up. It was different, colorless and unassociated to any lands, but it was sharp and fresh, as if just pulled forth. I can tell Chiron can't sense it, so he isn't a mage, thankfully. But I watch him carefully anyways, solely because I do not fully trust him. We arrive back in the camp proper, the cabins still in shambles save one; it was a large bunker like building with dark steel walls and blackened chimneys. Ἡφαιστος was scrawled across the door's lintel. A small boy, wiry and energetic, bounced out while shouting orders back in at the people inside.

"Keep up the good work guys! Bullic, get that forge working again!" He sprinted by, a wild grin on his face.

"Leo Valdez, always hyper and energetic." Chiron muttered with a gleam in his eye. "The Hephaestus Cabin should have something. That or maybe we could try the Apollo Cabin. They are almost always our best archers." He strode towards the black cabin when I heard a massive explosion inside. Smoke billowed out the doorway and windows as several kids and teens stumbled out. I ran into the building, blinking against the smoke when I saw the green fire against the far wall.

"_Haidorosāji!"_ A stream of water slammed from my hand into the fire before it could spread further, quickly dousing the flames and soaking the entire wall. "_Yameru_!" The stream stopped, petering out into a last few drops falling from my fingers. "_Supirittoraito_!" A ghostly white light filled the room, bathing everything in it's glare. The back wall was torched, and burned to a crisp. I walk back out, hands in my pocket, whistling like nothing happened. "All clear." I stride away without looking back. "That bow now please?" Chiron followed and then directed me towards the last cabin on the left. I saw a strung bow lying on the ground and quickly scooped it up. "_Chū ni, Ōdo o tsuiseki_." I feel a familiar band of compression around my body as the world faded around me. I glanced around in the Aether World, the Blind Eternities before seeing the trail leading to Middle Earth.

* * *

**Well, there you have it!The latest Chapter in Boj's RETURN! Next CHapter will be up shortly. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Lord Aragorn, there is a hunter here who seeks an audience with your Lordship." The messenger stated after rushing up to the throne. Aragorn sat in a slouch, boredom clearly written across his face.  
"What does this hunter seek?" Aragorn asked, his voice laced with carelessness.  
"He seeks aid in reaching Mordoor, my Liege." The messenger answered with a bow. "He approached from the city below, seeking out the king, requesting an audience about financing a trip to Mordor."  
"Send him in." Aragorn ordered, sitting a little straighter, his eyes lighting up with anticipation.

Timdis paced outside the door, waiting impatiently to hear from the King of Gondor. He had been to Middle Earth before, and it always made him uneasy. The mana was strange and foreign to him, unlike any mana he used before. It was almost as if the ground itself rebelled against what had happened last time he was here and helped Aragorn rise to power. Not that that was his plan. He was simply trying to capture a rare and dangerous Worg when he fell into the fellowship under the pretense of being Legolas. The pointy ears, despite being human, helped.  
"He will see you now." The blonde messenger stated as he reappeared beside the door. Timdis barged past him, eliciting a shout from messenger.  
"ARAGORN!" Timdis shouted, hiding his relief behind a thin veil of anger. It was just acting, but every one believed it. The guards automatically drew their swords and stood between Timdis and Aragorn like a wall of bristling metal thorns. Timdis smirked after a moment, then burst into laughter. "Of all people, you were the last one I expected to see actually sitting on the throne!" He got out between laughs.  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, disbelief evident on his face.  
"No, not Legolas, though I do look remarkably like him, don't I?" Timdis asked.  
"Then who are you?"  
"Timdis Vulshok, my lord." Timdis answered with an extravagant bow. "May you please disarm your attack dogs before I am forced to do so myself?" The guards looked between each other, clearly uneasy about what Timdis just asked. Aragorn stood behind them, contemplating his next move. "So be it. Don't say I didn't warn you." Timdis shot forward, becoming a blur and covering the distance in a flash. The first guard dropped his sword without Timdis even touching him. Timdis turned to the second in the line, landed a few choose punches on the guard and his entire left side went slack, like a puppet cut free of it's strings. The other guards quickly tried to surround him, but he was too fast for them. Any time one of them got close, he punched them in the shoulder, ribs, then elbow, causing them to just collapse. The last guard looked around for a moment before slowly setting his sword done on the ground and backing away. "Told you." Aragorn stared with disbelief at the m*** guards.  
"You didn't even use a weapon." He pointed out as one guard moaned.  
"Nope. Well, that's not entirely true. I did use a weapon, the greatest weapon of all; a finely tuned human body." Timdis stood in the rooms center, as the guards slowly recovered. "And, no, as you can probably tell already, the effect of my little tricks are not permanent. They are temporary." Timdis looked up at Aragorn, eying him cautiously. "Now, that expedition?" Aragorn nodded after a moment.  
"I will help prepare it. I will join you too."


	8. Chapter 8

"Lord Aragorn, there is a hunter here who seeks an audience with your Lordship." The messenger stated after rushing up to the throne. Aragorn sat in a slouch, boredom clearly written across his face.  
"What does this hunter seek?" Aragorn asked, his voice laced with carelessness.  
"He seeks aid in reaching Mordoor, my Liege." The messenger answered with a bow. "He approached from the city below, seeking out the king, requesting an audience about financing a trip to Mordor."  
"Send him in." Aragorn ordered, sitting a little straighter, his eyes lighting up with anticipation.

Timdis paced outside the door, waiting impatiently to hear from the King of Gondor. He had been to Middle Earth before, and it always made him uneasy. The mana was strange and foreign to him, unlike any mana he used before. It was almost as if the ground itself rebelled against what had happened last time he was here and helped Aragorn rise to power. Not that that was his plan. He was simply trying to capture a rare and dangerous Worg when he fell into the fellowship under the pretense of being Legolas. The pointy ears, despite being human, helped.  
"He will see you now." The blonde messenger stated as he reappeared beside the door. Timdis barged past him, eliciting a shout from messenger.  
"ARAGORN!" Timdis shouted, hiding his relief behind a thin veil of anger. It was just acting, but every one believed it. The guards automatically drew their swords and stood between Timdis and Aragorn like a wall of bristling metal thorns. Timdis smirked after a moment, then burst into laughter. "Of all people, you were the last one I expected to see actually sitting on the throne!" He got out between laughs.  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, disbelief evident on his face.  
"No, not Legolas, though I do look remarkably like him, don't I?" Timdis asked.  
"Then who are you?"  
"Timdis Vulshok, my lord." Timdis answered with an extravagant bow. "May you please disarm your attack dogs before I am forced to do so myself?" The guards looked between each other, clearly uneasy about what Timdis just asked. Aragorn stood behind them, contemplating his next move. "So be it. Don't say I didn't warn you." Timdis shot forward, becoming a blur and covering the distance in a flash. The first guard dropped his sword without Timdis even touching him. Timdis turned to the second in the line, landed a few choose punches on the guard and his entire left side went slack, like a puppet cut free of it's strings. The other guards quickly tried to surround him, but he was too fast for them. Any time one of them got close, he punched them in the shoulder, ribs, then elbow, causing them to just collapse. The last guard looked around for a moment before slowly setting his sword done on the ground and backing away. "Told you." Aragorn stared with disbelief at the m*** guards.  
"You didn't even use a weapon." He pointed out as one guard moaned.  
"Nope. Well, that's not entirely true. I did use a weapon, the greatest weapon of all; a finely tuned human body." Timdis stood in the rooms center, as the guards slowly recovered. "And, no, as you can probably tell already, the effect of my little tricks are not permanent. They are temporary." Timdis looked up at Aragorn, eying him cautiously. "Now, that expedition?" Aragorn nodded after a moment.  
"I will help prepare it. I will join you too."


End file.
